mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The RPG Gamer/Bowser Jr., Waluigi, and Dry Bones in Mario Kart 7
Please note that this is a story from July 18 2013 (when Mario Kart 7 was still the latest), I am obviously fully aware that all 3 characters are in the latest Mario Kart game and that 2 of the characters of disguises have reappeared so no need to remind me as I wasn't on Wikia at the time of me writing this story... Bowser Jr., Waluigi, and Dry Bones in Mario Kart 7 is a thing by The RPG Gamer. It involves the swag gang Bowser Jr., Waluigi, and Dry Bones somehow becoming playable in Mario Kart 7, the leader of the gang is Dry Bones. Plot On November 30 2011, Lakitu is announcing all the contestants to the newest Mario Kart Tournament that will be introducing a new feature known as Gliding. Everyone there in the crowd is so excited. Especially the gang which consists of Bowser Jr., Waluigi, and Dry Bones. Lakitu announces all the 17 contestants which are (as he's announcing them, Bowser Jr., Waluigi, and Dry Bones put on really excited expressions) Mario (obviously), Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Toad, Koopa Troopa, Daisy, Wario, Rosalina, Metal Mario, (after M. Mario, they started to put on nervous expressions) Shy Guy, Honey Queen, Wiggler, Lakitu, and Mii. Bowser Jr., Waluigi, and Dry Bones got really angry and demanded that Lakitu adds them to the roster as well but Lakitu was all like sorry guys, no room. Waluigi was all like "But Honey Queen's in there and so is my brother but not any of us or even me, I AM A MAIN CHARACTER!!" Lakitu was all like I am deeply sorry guys but we needed room for the new racers. Bowser Jr. then said "REALLY! A clone of me getting in the way of me experiencing the futuristic way of driving" and Dry Bones said "We've been in all the newest tournaments!" Lakitu said "Well sorry but these guys have been in none so...uh...go home..." Bowser Jr., Waluigi, and Dry Bones angrily went home and tried to think things through. The camera then cut to a dark stormy rainy night showing Dry Bones's Bone Home <(get it) with the song in 16:45 to about 16:53 or so of this episode playing as Bowser Jr., Waluigi, and Dry Bones are in their house eating their burgers, fries, steak, chicken, pork, beef, sausages, and cakes, and cookies. They are also trashing stuff. Bowser Jr. then says "What are we going to do, we can't just let a carbon copy replace us." "Or a majorly minor character of a bee." Dry Bones replied. "Or a stupid clone of the host of the races." Waluigi replied. Waluigi then came up with the idea of disguising themselves as Metal Mario, Honey Queen, and Lakitu. They bought costumes of them and the disguises worked perfectly and looked totally real. They then played some games as the rain continued. Bowser Jr. = Metal Mario Waluigi = Honey Queen Dry Bones = Lakitu December 1 2011 The next day, Bowser Jr, Waluigi, and Dry Bones woke up (and thought that they were late) the put on their disguises and as they exited the house with the disguises on the song from the external link above in 7:30 to about 7:48 played. They then entered the tournaments and Bowser Jr./Metal Mario said "Are we late?" and Lakitu said "No and as a matter of fact you 3 are on time and the first ones here." They checked in and advanced to the kart-customizing area. All the other racers came about 10 minutes later and checked in. Then later, the real Metal Mario, Honey Queen, and Lakitu came and Lakitu stated that they already checked in, called back the fakes and then the disguised Bowser Jr, Waluigi, and Dry Bones lied to Lakitu and said that the real ones look suspicious. Since Lakitu was too lazy to see what was up, he called security to escort the real Metal Mario, Honey Queen, and Lakitu out and allowed the fakes to compete. Bowser Jr., Waluigi, and Dry Bones proceeded to race and had a fun time in Grand Prix, Time Trial, VS, and Battle. After a very long day and all the races were done, Lakitu took a group photo of all the starter character and the Mii then he took a group photo of the unlockable ones and then every racer who competed. Bowser Jr., Waluigi, and Dry Bones then ripped off their disguises and laughed at Lakitu (who wasn't impressed) for falling for them and ran back to Dry Bones's Bone Home (with the disguises in their hands) for a nice feast of the most delicious meaty foods and stuff. END Category:Blog posts